1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
An exhaust treatment apparatus is mounted onto a hydraulic excavator. The exhaust treatment apparatus is connected with an engine and treats exhaust from the engine. Accordingly, the exhaust treatment apparatus is accommodated in an engine room along with the engine.
In a hydraulic excavator which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-16321, the engine and a muffler are accommodated in the engine room. In addition, an engine hood is arranged above the engine. Ventilation holes are provided in the engine hood and a cooling wind passes from the engine room, through the ventilation holes in the engine hood, and is discharged to the outside.